Secrets
by jadesshadow
Summary: A Light in the Darkest Place: Rewritten. When Chichiri saves a young woman from drowing she is invited to join their group and help them out, but is this young woman really who she says she is...
1. A New Friend

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi.

AN: This is basically my other Fushigi Yuugi fanfic, "A Light in the Darkest Place." Only it has been rewritten to make a little bit more sense.

In the last story of the reviewers said that they were lightly disturbed by how fast Elenya's story came out. I just wanted to let you know that there is a good reason behind it.

Chapter One:

A New Friend

Chichiri sat on the bank of a river, he was fishing for food while the others were shopping for supplies in a nearby outdoor market. He always loved fishing, it was so calming and it gave him time to think. He was wondering what the others were up to when he heard Miaka,

"Chichiri do you have ANY fish yet?" Chichiri shook his head and yelled back,

"It won't come if I just snap my fingers. No da." Chichiri looked back at the river it was flowing rapidly towards the south or towards his left.

"But I'm so hungry." Complained Miaka. Chichiri igorned her and kept on fishing. While he was fishing he noticed he was all alone and he removed his mask so that he could think better.

Half an hour later with a small basket full of fish Chichiri packed up his fishing gear. He was about to head back towards the palace when he heard something.

"Get away from me!" Shouted a female voice that wasn't Miaka or Nuriko's. To the north of Chichiri on his right he saw a young woman walk backwards out of the woods and towards the river.

Two men came out of the trees after her, it looked like they were slave traders. The young woman glanced behind her and spotted the river, she turned back towards the men and shouted once more,

"I'm warning you. GET AWAY FROM ME!" The men took another couple of steps towards her. The young woman took a step back and her heel got caught on a root, she stumbled and fell backwards into the river.

"Hold on!" Chichiri dropped his stuff and he jumped into the river to get the girl who was struggling to stay up above the current.

Chichiri grabbed the girl's hand just as Miaka and the others showed up to see what was going on. Seeing the danger that Chichiri and the girl were in Nuriko grabbed a rope from Chichiri's stuff and tossed towards the two of them. Chichiri grabbed the woman around the waist and then grabbed the rope.

While Nuriko was pulling the two of them in Tasuki ran over to the two men. Even though the two slave traders were across the river they looked really nervous at the sight of his anger and then ran. Tasuki turned around towards Chichiri and the young woman,

"I can't beleive some people." he said.

The young woman was barely conscious but was beginning to open her eyes and look around. Miaka noticed that when her eyes began to open Chichiri started looking frantically around the clearing for his mask. Moments later Chichiri found his mask and he was about to put it on when the girl saw him her eyes not quite focused except for a moment, her eyes slid out of focus again and she passed out entirely.

Chichiri stopped, he had seen somthing, disregarding his mask entirely he picked the woman up again. On the right side of her neck was a great scar that ran just past her shoulder. On her right shoulder was part of a scar that continued on the girl's back.

"What a terrible scar." Said Chichiri. The others looked as Chichiri ran his index finger lightly along the scar on the woman's neck.

"I wonder what the one on her back looks like." Nuriko said noticing the part of another scar on the woman's shoulder. Miaka walked up to the woman and propped her up then she carefully found a way to slip the back of the woman's outfit down without showing anything but the scar on the woman's back

Everyone gasped there was a great slash that ran across the woman's back and onto her right shoulder. Nuriko put his hand over his mouth,

"Who could have done such a thing to her?" He asked as Miaka fixed the woman's outfit so that she was covered up again and laid her on the ground. Chichiri had put his mask back on but he was unusually quiet.

"What a great scar. I agree with Nuriko who could have done something like that to her?" Said Tasuki.

"It was an angry villager from the town I used to live in." Everyone jumped the woman was awake. She did not get up but continued her story her back to them, "My name is Elenya I am a priestess from a town not far from here. One day when I was out complaining to the lord over the village that we needed new medicines a man came up to me and said that his son was desprately ill. I ran over to his house but unfortunately due to our village's lack of medicines there was nothing I could do for the boy and he died." Elenya sighed and then continued,

"I was walking home later that night when he and a group of men attacked me. They did this to me," She touched the scar on her neck and back. "but that wasn't all they did, they began to beat me terribly and then..." Elenya hand tightened on her robes. "In their anger they broke my back. Right between my shoulder blades." Elenya's voice began to shake. "They would have killed me if young man hadn't saved my life and taken me to Tai Yi-Jun. I never did learn the young man's name but Tai Yi-Jun healed my broken back and then she helped me learn how to use my spiritual powers. I asked her not to heal the scar so that I would always remember my failure and try harder."

"That's terrible, I'm so sorry." Said Miaka. Elenya reached up and pulled the chopstick that was holding her brown hair up, out but she didn't let her hair fall, instead she just tightened it and put the chopstick back. Then she turned around and faced the others, she had dark brown eyes that were shining with friendliness.

"Thanks for helping me." She said standing up and turning to go.

"Wait!" Miaka called. Elenya turned around, "Come and stay with us for a while." Elenya smiled,

"Thank you I could use some friends." She said with a smile.


	2. You Wouldn't Understand

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi

AN: In this chapter time is going to go by quick and a lot is going to happen really soon because I didn't have any other way to write it. It will also be long.

Chapter Two:

You Wouldn't Understand

Back at the palace it didn't take long for the others to realize that Elenya wasn't all she seemed to be. She often disappeared for long periods of time and then reappeared wearing a forced smile and a forced cheerful attitude. They all tried their hardest to get to know her better and see if she would talk about what is wrong, but the only one that could really get near her so far was Tasuki.

One night after dinner after Elenya had once again gone off, everyone ganged up on Tasuki,

"So, what has she told you?" Nuriko demanded picking Tasuki up by the front of his shirt and shaking him violently.

"Nuriko, if you keep shaking him like that you are going to knock what common sense he has left out. No da." Chichiri said ducking as the table flew past his head.

"For you information the only thing she told me, was that it takes a while for her to trust people and that even if she did tell me I wouldn't understand!" Tasuki yelled fuming at Chichiri and still trying to wriggle out of Nuriko's grasp.

Chichiri thought about this for a moment then he said, "Excuse me." And he left the room and went outside to the walkway. He sighed and looked around him, then he saw Elenya sitting on the pavilion railing that was overlooking the pond, she was staring up at the pale moon.

XXX

_I feel so insignificant. _Elenya thought looking down at her reflection. _Compared to Miaka and Nuriko, even though Nuriko is a man, I am nothing._ Elenya was upset by her reflection, she had a plain face, and other than her horrid past, and her magical abilities there was nothing unique about her. She let out a sigh and tilted her head so that she could look at the beautiful stars, "Even the stars mock me."

"I have a feeling you are hiding something." Said a voice behind her. Elenya didn't turn around, but whoever was behind her came up and took a seat next to her on the railing, out of the corner of her eye she saw it was Chichiri,

"As are you." Was all she said, from the moment she had met Chichiri she could tell that he was hiding something from the others as she was.

"Let's just say, I'd rather forget my past." For a moment Chichiri considered removing his mask, but he remembered that Elenya had never seen him without it and he didn't want his scar to disgust her.

Elenya turned her head away from him and said, "I just feel, out of place. Nothing about me has gone right even my past."

"Would you like someone to share it with?"

Elenya remained silent, a few tense minutes passed and then she said quietly, "No, not right now."

"Are you sure? I might understand, and maybe I could help you. No da" Chichiri said trying to inch her along and tell him.

"NO! YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND!" Elenya suddenly burst out, she looked at him for a moment, tears in her eyes and then she slid off the rail and ran off.

_Good job you idiot. Now she will never trust you. No da. _Chichiri said mentally smacking himself in the forehead. Then he thought to himself about the stuff that she had let slip to him in their conversation 'Nothing about me has gone right…'_ Now why would she think such things about herself, true she doesn't have the looks of a beautiful woman, but I'm sure someone out there will fall in love with her… Unless she had another meaning behind that. No da._

Chichiri shook his head, he had given up and it was getting late, he decided to head back to his room and get some sleep.

XXX

"So Tamahome was acting under the influence of Diedu." Elenya said after Chichiri had informed her of what had happened when they had gone to get him back from Yui. "It's no wonder you couldn't reach him, I know I would have surrendered to it before long." Elenya shook her head and opened up her hand, for a moment her eyes glowed green and a brush on her bedside table did the same as it was lifted and placed into her hand. Elenya had telekinesis and whenever she used it her eyes glowed green and so did the object she was lifting. It had been a long time since the incident at the pavilion and Elenya now trusted everybody.

As Elenya began to brush her hair, Chichiri left having no more to say. He was down the hall when he heard a blood-curdling yell. "That came from Elenya's room! No da." He turned and sprinted down the hall, he threw open Elenya's door to see Elenya kneeling on the floor, there was an arrow sticking out of the left side of her chest, right where her heart was.

Standing right above Elenya was a large man, he wore nothing but black, and his eyes were cold and heartless. Reaching down he grabbed the arrow and wrenched it back out of Elenya's chest, Elenya yelled again and clutched the bleeding wound. Right behind Chichiri the rest of the warriors arrived.

"You have eluded me for far to long, but I have finally found you." The man said, then he turned to Chichiri and the others, "I have been watching all of you, and I know one of you can heal wounds, but I wouldn't try it with her." He broke open the arrow and some clear liquid came out. "This is my own concoction you can't heal, open wounds, poisons, paralysis, or illness with magic otherwise she will die."

"H-How did you find me?" Elenya asked still kneeling on the floor. The man turned to her and said,

"I will say it wasn't easy, you did a good job hiding yourself using magic. As a matter of fact, why don't we show all you friends just how well." Elenya's eyes opened wide as the man pointed his index finger at her and muttered a spell.

There was a blinding flash of light, when everyone could open their eyes, they saw that another woman was kneeling right where Elenya was. She had long black hair that went to her mid-back, a very pretty face and stunning green eyes. The man laughed cunningly,

"You did a very good job hiding yourself with magic, changed your hair and eye color, made yourself shorter, even hid you extraordinary beauty, just to hide from me." Elenya stood up and the man continued, "You should have known that you couldn't hide from me forever, oh wait, I forgot, you even hid you ears." The man brushed a strand of hair away from her ear, Elenya's ears were pointed, "You never told them you were an elf, did you?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" Elenya hit the ground and swung her leg, tripping the man and making him fall on his back. Pulling a dagger out of one of her boots she hovered over the man, her face was tear streaked and she looked furious, the man said nothing, but just grinned maliciously up at her.

Elenya's face suddenly went from anger to shock, she blinked slowly and looked down, right where her arrow wound hand been was her other dagger, the man gave a short laugh and lunged the dagger deeper. Elenya gasped as the dagger went right through her heart and out her back on the other side. The man pushed her off of him, Elenya landed hard on the ground bleeding terribly and the man ran out the window and took off.

Chichiri ran forward and held Elenya, she looked up at him, some blood was trailing from her mouth, "C-Chichiri, help me." She was crying, and Chichiri was trying his hardest not to, he pulled out the dagger and applied pressure to the wound trying to get the bleeding to stop.

"Just h-hold on, stay with me." Elenya's eyes slipped out of focus and she lost consciousness, "Oh, no she getting paler. No da."

"Guards bring me a doctor and hurry." Ordered Hotohori, the guards rushed off in search of a doctor.

XXX

It had been nearly an hour since Elenya's secrets had been revealed and she had been stabbed. Everyone was outside of her room waiting as the doctor's and Mitsukake tried their best to stabalize her. Miaka looked over at Chichiri, he was sitting next to Elenya's door, his hands and clothes still covered in Elenya's blood. His knees were up to his chest and his arms rested upon them, he wasn't wearing his mask and he appeared to be in deep thought.

Moments later Mitsukake came out, he was wiping his hand clean, and everyone looked up at him except Chichiri who still seemed to be lost in thought.

"She should be fine, but we will need someone to stay in her room and make sure that not too much pressure it put on the wound. We don't want it to open up again and her to bleed to death on us while we sleep." Looking down he saw Chichiri, she crouched down next to him and handed him the rag.

"Here, it looks like you were the one who was nearly killed." Chichiri snapped out of his thoughts as Mitsukake spoke to him. He took the rag and wiped his hands clean,

"I'm sorry Mitsukake, now what were you saying earlier. No da."

"I was saying that someone needs to stay in the same room with her so that they can make sure she doesn't accidentally open the wound up again." No one said anything, so Chichiri figured that no one had volunteered to do it yet.

"I'll do it. This may seem odd, but I have a sixth sense when it comes to my friends, I will know if anything happens that shouldn't. No da." Mitsukake nodded his head,

"Alright, if anything serious happens let us know."

Chichiri nodded, his head, he had volunteered because somehow he felt that Elenya's injury was his fault. He should have intervened but for some odd reason, he hadn't, _If I had stepped in she wouldn't be in such critical condition right now. This is all my fault._


End file.
